The present invention concerns a recycling unit organized for recycling a bituminous membrane provided with at least one reinforcement, which unit comprises a first rotor housed in a first stator, provided with a chamber delimited by an external wall of the first rotor.
A recycling unit is known from the patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,784. In the known unit, the material to be recycled in introduced into the recycling unit provided with heating means. The material to be recycled thus melts under the effect of the heat and friction with the rotor of the unit. The rotation of the rotor disintegrates the reinforcements present in the material to be recycled so that the product thus obtained is recyclable. The known unit comprises a chamber that is arranged in the wall of the stator so that the width of this chamber is reduced from the input thus causing a funnel effect that pushes the material towards the rotor.
One drawback of the known recycling method and unit is that they are not entirely appropriate for recycling bituminous membranes provided with at least one reinforcement. This is because this reinforcement, generally consisting of fibers, is often difficult to destroy completely. Masses of fibers thus remain in the product resulting from the recycling method and prevent this product being used, as a raw material, for the manufacture of new membranes. Moreover, the arrangement of the chamber in the stator imposes a non-cylindrical construction of the stator, which imposes a fairly complex technique for manufacturing the stator. Finally, the material is insufficiently triturated to be recycled correctly.
The aim of the invention is to implement a recycling unit that makes it possible to adequately recycle bituminous membranes provided with at least one reinforcement and thus obtain a recycled product that can be used as a raw material, without a complex construction of the stator.